


You're Not Alone At All

by shadybitch



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2015 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadybitch/pseuds/shadybitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four: Canon Divergence AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone At All

**Author's Note:**

> Set on episode 4x08 Smash the Mirror part 1; instead of Henry, it's Regina that goes looking for Emma in the forest. I don't really know what happened to this fic, I'm so sorry. I wrote this at 3 AM so it's probably that.

Emma sat in the Bug trying to calm herself. It was impossible though; she had just blown up part of the Sheriff's Station and almost killed her father when he came to help her. Her powers were out of control and she was terrified. She never knew how to handle her magic when it was asleep, imagine now that it was awake and totally freaky, like it had some sort of a mind of its own.

Emma was never good under pressure, she didn't know how she had lasted this long to be honest. But it doesn't matter now, the time has come. There was no way she was getting through this; she could barely handle the things she didn't suck at it, she definitely couldn't handle her magic which it was a topic she had next to zero knowledge. If only Regina didn't hate her and they had had a few more lessons.

"You should've blown up this death trap of a car, not the Sheriff's Station," the regal brunette that had just crossed Emma's mind says from the passenger seat (which was totally empty like five seconds ago).

The blonde jumped violently and a branch of a tree nearby exploded with the jolt of magic pulse that came from her. "Jesus fucking Christ, Regina!" she exclaims clenching her fingers, trying not to explode anything else, such as the brunette beside her. "You can't just appear in someone's car, especially when they have their magic out of control! I could have hurt you!"

"You? Hurting me? Please," Regina snorts. "I shielded myself. This isn't amateur hour, dear."

"It is for me," Emma mumbles, her heart still beating fast. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, we can't just let you go around town exploding things, now can we?"

"I'm not. I'm in the forest alone to not hurt anyone else," the blonde says with a thick voice. "I'm… I'm not a monster," she whispers, more to convince herself than for Regina's benefit.

The brunette turns in her seat and regards her. "Who said anything about a monster?"

"No one," Emma answers way too quickly.

"That Snow Queen really did a number on you," Regina says in a tone between bored and annoyed.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good, good. Being here with you is painful enough without the touchy-feely therapy stuff," Regina bites back.

"Why are you here?" Emma snaps at the woman's purposeful lack of tact.

"We already covered that," Regina sighs dramatically. "I know you have the attention span of a toddler but try to be more focused at least for now, Miss Swan."

"Regina, of all the times I wasn't in the mood for your bitching, now is definitely the worst," Emma says somewhere between angry and sad. "So if you just came to kick me when I'm down, please don't. I can't handle it now."

Regina caught the tint of self-loathing there and defeat; her heart clenched. "That's not why I came. I'm here to help you."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Emma's aggressive tone indicates how vulnerable she feels right now. Regina knows this tactic all too well.

"Because you were right, Emma, that day in my vault," Regina explains patiently. "We are… maybe not friends, but we are family. And we understand each other. I know what you're going through, I've been there. I can help. I want to help."

Emma's eyes soften considerably at this, and Regina can swear she saw them glistening before the blonde turns away.

"That's very cool of you," she says looking out the window. Her hands start glowing brighter with the magic surfacing, which makes sense since Emma's magic is tied only to her emotions; no brain, just heart.

"Now you need to calm down, Emma. Get a grip on your emotions or else your magic will continue to run free," Regina advises patiently.

"I can't!" Emma snaps, her hands starting to liberate more magic pulses. She clenches her fists trying to stop it. "It's a lot to take in! I'm not… cut out for this. I can't handle it. You were right, I mean, what kind of Savior am I if I'm the one who needs to be saved all the time? I'm no Savior. Maybe I am a monster after all."

"No, you listen to me now," Regina grabs her chin and makes the blonde look right into her eyes. "You're not a monster. We are not monsters. We are… unique. Remember? We are special, you said it yourself. This is just a bump in the road, you're gonna get through this and come back stronger. Isn't that what happen to the heroes? It's in your blood. And you are the Savior."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said," Regina dismisses with a wave of her hand, freeing Emma's chin. "And since when do you listen to me anyway?"

Emma chuckles lightly and Regina can feel the atmosphere lighten. It's working.

But after a few moments in silence Emma's idiotic brain betrays her and takes her back to what happened in the station. "I hurt my father. What if it was Henry? I could've killed my father, I could've killed Henry!"

The Bug starts vibrating slightly and Emma's panic only grows.

"Don't think about it," Regina grabs her arm and tries to talk to her. "You need to calm down."

"I know!" Emma bites back. "But I can't get it out of my head!"

"You need a distraction," Regina says going through their options in her head. "You need to liberate some of the magical energy surfacing without dwelling on your emotions or else you'll blow up everything in miles."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions!"

Regina thinks. She searches every corner of her mind. And then she remembers what she had done all night before being pulled into this whole ordeal.

"Well, I guess this was bound to happen at some point anyway," she mumbles to herself when she makes her decision. Then turning to Emma, "move to the back seat and take off your pants."

The blonde just stares at her for a good few minutes.

"What?"

"Back seat, pants off," Regina repeats unfazed.

"Why?" Emma asks with caution.

"You're a smart girl, Miss Swan, I think you can figure out alone what we're going to do," Regina replies with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did," she says back, suddenly feeling very hot. "It's just… it's…"

"A bearable fast simple solution for your situation," the brunette finishes for her. "Do you have a problem with it?"

No. Yeah. Maybe. It's gonna be weird. But it's gonna be oh so good. Emma's conflicted.

But then she's looking at Regina staring back at her wearing that sexy smirk and fuck it.

"No, no problem at all," she answers already unzipping her jeans.

"Then let's get on with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for all mistakes and sloppy writing.


End file.
